oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Icejunito
First To spam "first" on this wiki 19:23, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Second Also reserved by me I like spamming people 15:38, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Omg haha 16:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::k I'll stop now 16:47, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:You're back What do you mean? :O 15:55, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :If you go to Tem's profile, he has a user box that says hes currently inactive. 21:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::No he's going to be inactive for a while. Oh and congrats on 1k edits. :D 11:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Categories At the bottom there's a category list, plus you can delete them when you manually edit a page. http://img109.imageshack.us/img109/5986/categoryyo.png (ik low quality) Other than that idk. 18:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :I see. The catagory list at the bottem is how i usually add catagories. However, if i was rushing and accedently added one I was not suppost to, I can't get rid of it :( . See for me, the same edit page just stops at the third * in "See also" . Nice picture btw :P 18:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. That explains it lol 18:59, May 19, 2013 (UTC) A useful tip Hey, Icejunito. If you want to upload a bunch of images at once, you can upload up to 20 via . Just letting you know :) 20:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Images When you noticed files that have not been uploaded in the correct format, please delete them and remove links to them from any pages which they have been added to. Also, please renamed any misnamed files you happen to notice. Thanks :) 04:07, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :^.^ 04:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you please do me a massive favour and upload images of the following interfaces? *Skills tab (top, no drained stats) *Prayer tab (top, nothing activated, full prayer point, most unlocked) *Friends list tab (showing one same world, one online, and one offline) *Inventory tab (empty) *Worn Equipment tab (nothing equipped) *Equipment Stats interface (nothing equipped) *Game options tab (middle option for brightness, music, etc.) *Music tab (top, most visible songs unlocked) *Attack style tab (nothing equipped, "Punch" selected) *Walk here interface (showing nothing but "Walk here" and "Cancel") *Spellbook tab (top, standard spells, most visible spells unlocked, nothing selected) *Trade interface (empty) *Emote tab (top) *Quest tab (top; the following in this order: one completed, one started, one finished) Thanks, I know it's a big ask but the wiki needs it! 06:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Ice <3 By "top" I mean scroll up to the top of the interface (if applicable) ^_^ 08:28, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Great job! Don't worry about the specifics, they look fantastic ^_^ 08:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hi Thanks! Glad I can contribute. :) Steve4448 (talk) 11:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm bored so have some pie 3.1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 6939937510 5820974944 5923078164 0628620899 8628034825 3421170679 8214808651 3282306647 0938446095 5058223172 5359408128 4811174502 8410270193 8521105559 6446229489 5493038196 4428810975 6659334461 2847564823 3786783165 2712019091 4564856692 3460348610 4543266482 1339360726 0249141273 7245870066 0631558817 4881520920 9628292540 9171536436 7892590360 0113305305 4882046652 1384146951 9415116094 3305727036 5759591953 0921861173 8193261179 3105118548 0744623799 6274956735 1885752724 8912279381 8301194912 9833673362 4406566430 8602139494 6395224737 1907021798 6094370277 0539217176 2931767523 8467481846 7669405132 0005681271 4526356082 7785771342 7577896091 7363717872 1468440901 2249534301 4654958537 1050792279 6892589235 4201995611 2129021960 8640344181 5981362977 4771309960 5187072113 4999999837 2978049951 0597317328 1609631859 5024459455 3469083026 4252230825 3344685035 2619311881 7101000313 7838752886 5875332083 8142061717 7669147303 5982534904 2875546873 1159562863 8823537875 9375195778 1857780532 1712268066 1300192787 6611195909 2164201989 19:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Inactive? Both you and Temujin are inactive now. Meh. 16:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :We're all anxiously awaiting your return! Have a fantastic holiday! 17:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::+1 17:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) It's September :D 07:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) My RfB Please read or sth 01:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) A question Hey Ice, we've never formally met each other but I'll introduce myself: I'm Spineweilder, self-proclaimed head of image maintenance on the RuneScape Wiki. Before I begin asking my question I'd like to compliment the work you've been doing here; only a user with such a passion and drive could accomplish what you've done here. AAAAND NOW TO MY QUESTION: I've only recently returned to Old School RuneScape so I'm not too great with what's been going on lately in OSRS. I've left weeks before rares were introduced and have no idea how they're obtained; according to your userpage I can infer you've been playing Old School for a while; if you are able to, can you add some information about how the rares are obtained? Take the Christmas cracker for example, the article says its obtained from 2001 X'mas event, but really isn't in old school RS and needs to be changed to match how it is actually obtained in OSRS. Again, I stopped playing OSRS weeks before rares were introduced, so I have no idea how they're obtainrd. If you could update the pages for the rares, I would appreciate it. Also if you ever want to contact me ingame my RuneScape name is (surprisingly also) Spineweilder. Thanks in advance, 01:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome templates Hey Ice, please remember to "subst" your welcome templates! Thanks, 07:20, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :It puts the contents of the template on the page too. Muud told me to do it so I do it. In Muud I trust. 07:26, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for that, would you mind doing it retrospectively too? I've done a few of them already. 07:32, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome message I noticed now how I never replied to your welcome message, sorry about that. And of course, thank you! Looking forward to be working with you also. Grigor12 (talk) 13:24, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Please read Hi there, }BASEPAGENAME}}. Please take a few moments to read the following thread concerning the Custodian user group: Forum:Custodian user group. Thank you. 09:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ice [[w:runescape:Special:Chat|'Please click here']]. 08:25, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :[[w:runescape:Special:Chat|'Ahem']]. 09:37, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Have a star Please keep being an awesome editor ^_^ 02:07, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Your archive template is glitchy. 11:48, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Woo, yay! 10:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC) quests page is wrong, same with quest cape. holy grail has a 20 attack requirement in rs07 not 30. Release dates Can you remove the links to dates and years before you add articles? There's no pages for them so it's pointless to keep the red link. Similarly for any RS3 wiki lines such as |value = or |exchange =. 21:01, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Umm you're doing it wrong...I said just the links need to be gone, not the whole release date. Like this has no red links where the date is. 21:21, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Question for you Which ones? The plant articles have broken links the in the template, if that's what you're referring to. 22:11, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure, it seems odd. 22:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Broken file links Hi Icejunito, I'm currently getting rid of the false positives for the category. Thanks for bringing this up! Re:Another question As far as I know, I don't think it can be done because of the code, which I believe is uniform across all wikis. -- 21:33, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not really sure then. You can come in the chat and ask Oz if you'd like. -- 22:07, May 13, 2015 (UTC) map maker link User:Cook_Me_Plox/NPC_Map_Creator --Jlun2 (talk) 22:17, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Demonic throne Why are you moving Demonic throne icon.png to Demonic throne.png? If you look at the RS3 wiki, it distinguishes between the icon and the actual throne built in a POH. 00:21, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Actually the ones besides the demonic throne file names are all misnamed over there so I'll just fix the rest of them to be correct here. 00:28, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::The throne ones specifically have the icons as Crystal throne.png as the icon and Crystal throne2.png as the in-game model...so that's pretty backwards. Why not just follow the way the demonic throne naming convention is over there? 00:33, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Patrolling vandalism A few months ago, me and Mage Hybrid discussed about patrolling for vandalism. We simply checked for any edit made after the last edit we made. For example, if I were to check for vandalism in Special:RecentActivity, I'd check the edits that were made after Mage Hyrbid's last edit. I'd like to make a list of users in my head that are fairly active who would do the same. In the future, when you are checking for vandalism, I'd like you to just check the edits after the edits of the following users: Me, You, Mage Hyrbid, ExpectRS, and Metallicanrana. If you're confused just post on my talk page. -- 03:03, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Can you guys please reduce the lags on this wiki. The pages are so laggy that I can't scroll the pages. Thx Wiki Family Photo The Wiki Family Photo is your opportunity to get yourself within the RuneScape Wiki community as a whole, both RuneScape 3 and Old School RuneScape. You can upload your image to the Ty Wiki or upload it to imgur. Please try to have your photo sent in by March 1st. How to send in your picture # Take a screenshot in game with your character saying your name/a message # Save the screenshot on paint or any other picture program # Be sure to crop it or scale it to 200 x 300px. Note: If your image is not at this size, we will make it this size. If it doesn't come out okay, it may be excluded! # Upload the file to the Ty Wiki or imgur # Finally, post a link to your image here. -- 19:48, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Inactivity Due to inactivity, I have removed your administrator rights. You can ask for them again anytime should you wish to do so. -- 02:27, August 20, 2017 (UTC)